Christensen et al. (2007) [Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1768 (9):2120-2129—Trehalose preserves DDA/TDB liposomes and their adjuvant effect during freeze-drying.] studied the ability of the disaccharides trehalose and sucrose to stabilise a non-phospholipid-based liposomal adjuvant composed of the cationic dimethyldioctadecylammonium (DDA) and trehalose 6,6′-dibehenate (TDB) upon freeze-drying. Trehalose in concentrations of 211 mM and above was found to protect and preserve DDA/TDB liposomes during freeze-drying, whilst sucrose had to be used in concentrations above 396 mM. The protective effect was not observed in liposomes without TDB.
Ingvarsson et al. (2013) [J. Controlled Release 167:256-264, Designing CAF-adjuvanted dry powder vaccines: Spray drying preserves the adjuvant activity] studied spray-drying of the cationic liposome adjuvant DDA/TDB using mannitol, lactose or trehalose.
Mohammed et al. (2006) [Methods 40 (1):30-8, Lyophilisation and sterilisation of liposomal vaccines to produce stable and sterile products] is also concerned with lyophilisation of cationic liposome adjuvanted vaccines. It is highlighted that in order to effectively protect liposomes from fusion the cryoprotectant should be present both internally within the liposome and in the external phase and that the intra and extra-liposomal media should have the same osmolarity. To that end, the protocol disclosed provides for the cryoprotectant to be included in the liposomes during liposome formation.
Orr et al. (2014) [J. Control Release, 177:20-6 (published electronically 2013) Elimination of the cold chain dependence of a nanoemulsion adjuvanted vaccine against tuberculosis by lyophilisation] relates to co-lyophilisation of emulsion-based adjuvant and antigen.
WO99/65465 relates to a method for agent entrapment in liposomes in the presence of a sugar.